The invention relates to a convertible vehicle top, which is adjustable between a closed position and an open position and wherein a side window is arranged between the side area of the vehicle body and the vehicle roof, which is connected to the vehicle top by a pivot joint.
Convertible vehicle tops are either in the form of soft tops with a top linkage and a top cover fabric or in the form of a hardtop with two or three rigid sections which are movable relative to one another. They can be adjusted between a closed position in which they cover the interior vehicle space and a storage position in which the vehicle is open. When in its closed position, the vehicle top extends over the side window panels of the vehicle so that, by means of sealing elements which are arranged in the side area of the top and extend in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, the vehicle top engages the side window edges in a wind- and water-tight manner.
The vehicle body includes a recess for receiving the side windows for which however space is limited especially in the rear part of the vehicle. As a result, the rear side window panels can have only a limited width so that the view is limited. Furthermore, the rear side window panels can be only partially lowered into the vehicle body when the top is removed.
Such a vehicle top is known from the printed publication DE 43 27 729 A1. The top is in the form of a soft top and includes a top linkage and a fabric extending over the linkage. The soft top is movable between a closed position in which the interior space of the vehicle is covered and an open position in which the interior space is opened and the cover fabric is contained in a storage space. The side window panel is connected to the vehicle top by a pivot joint which is mounted to a vehicle body so that the window panel can be pivoted about a transverse axis and moved in a vertical pivot plane between the raised closing position in which the window panel extends above the vehicle body and an open position in which the window panel is received in a holding space in the vehicle body. Another side window panel is firmly connected to the vehicle body, which limits the movement capabilities particularly of the cover linkage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a convertible vehicle roof which, in its closed position, reliably seals the passenger compartment of the vehicle in a wind- and water-tight manner and wherein the occupants in the vehicle have an unrestricted view out of the vehicle when the vehicle top is in the closed position.
The invention relates to a convertible vehicle top which is movable between a closed position in which it covers the vehicle interior and an open position in which it is contained in a storage compartment. The vehicle includes rear side windows which are pivotally connected to the top and are spring-biased outwardly so that the edges of the rear side window remote from the vehicle top are held in sealing engagement with the vehicle body when the top is closed but the rear side windows are pivoted inwardly during movement of the top from the closed to the open position in which the vehicle top is disposed in the storage compartment.
At least one side window panel of the vehicle is firmly connected to the vehicle top and, upon opening and closing of the top, is moved together with the top. In the stored position of the top, the side window panel is deposited, together with the vehicle top in the storage space of the vehicle so that the side area of the vehicle is completely open in the area of the respective side window panel. During transition from the storage position to the closed position, the side window panel is moved, together with the vehicle top, to a position in which it closes the vehicle interior and in which the side of the side window panel facing the vehicle body abuts a part of the vehicle body in a sealing but removable manner.
Since, with arrangement according to the invention, the side window panel is supported by the vehicle top and, in the open or, respectively, storage position, the respective side area is automatically opened, no space is needed in the vehicle side wall for receiving the side window panel, and no window drive is needed. As a result, the vehicle body design is simplified and the view particularly in the rear area of the vehicle top is improved.
The side window panel is connected to the vehicle top by a pivot joint and can be pivoted between an outer closing position, which is assumed when the top is closed and an inwardly pivoted position during storage of the top. The pivot joint between the side window panel and the vehicle top provides for a space saving storage arrangement of the vehicle top together with the side window panel.
The pivot movement of the side window panel is kinematically positively controlled during transition from the closing to the storage position and is preferably power-operated. In a preferred embodiment of the operating mechanism, a force or, respectively, spring element is provided in the vehicle top which biases the side window panel toward its outwardly pivoted, that is, its closing, position so that, during the transition of the top from the storage to the closed position, the side window panel is pivoted by force generated by the force or spring element into the outwardly pivoted closing position. During the reverse movement from the closed to the storage position of the roof the side window panel is pivoted against the force of the spring element by a suitable kinematic operating mechanism.
The upper edge of the side window panel is preferably disposed in a sealing element which provides for a wind- and watertight connection between the upper side edge of the vehicle top and the respective window panel edge.
The sealing element may, at the same time, form the pivot joint, which permits the pivot movement of the side window panel relative to the vehicle top. For that purpose, the sealing element is preferably provided with an area of a reduced cross-section, which forms the pivot axis and permits tilting of the side window panel with a relatively small force. The combination of sealing element and pivot joint as a common component provides for a simple design and a space-saving arrangement.
Another sealing element may be provided at the side edge of the window panel adjacent the vehicle body. One purpose of this sealing element is to engage with its bottom edge the vehicle body in a wind- and watertight manner when the top is in the closed position. Furthermore, this lower sealing element at the side window panel may also have a slide guide function in that the side of the lower sealing element facing the vehicle body forms a slide surface which slides along the vehicle body during the transition from the closing to the storage position.
Another sealing element may be provided on the vehicle body which, in the closing position of the top, cooperates with the sealing element provided at the bottom edge of the side window panel.
In this way, greater tolerances can be accommodated and a good sealing effect can be achieved. The sealing element at the lower edge of the side window panel should slide along the sealing element of the vehicle body during the transition between storage and closing position with only little resistance.
An embodiment of the invention will be described below on the basis of the accompanying drawings.